O Próximo Mundo
by sincetwd
Summary: Vanessa e seu grupo estão a procura de um lugar seguro em meio ao caos. Eles só não sabem que isso será improvável, e ficar perto dos vivos será tão perigoso quanto fugir dos mortos.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

— Por favor! Você não precisa fazer isso. Não é necessário. Já concordamos, nossas coisas serão entregues.

— Alguém, por obséquio, poderia calar a porra do caralho da boca dessa maldita garota?... Certo, onde estávamos?... Ah... Sim.

— Não! Ele é só um menino, eu... Por favor.

— Você quer trocar de lugar com ele?

— Fique quieta — Júlio sussurrou, enquanto os outros não faziam um movimento sequer.

Os homens de rostos assustadores, chamado Salvadores apenas observavam, enquanto seu líder andava de um lado para o outro, decidindo quem escolher.

— Tão corajosa. Alguém quer trocar de lugar com a nossa querida jovem aqui?... Ninguém? Porra... você tem amigos covardes _pra_ caralho. Tragam o garoto.

Carlos estava ajoelhado no meio do círculo de pessoas, quando alguns homens o levantaram bruscamente, chorando, foi arrastado e jogado em frente ao líder. Seus olhos encontram os da mulher ao seu lado, antes de voltarem para o taco de beisebol que foi encostado em seu rosto.

— Eu não aguento isso. Qual seu nome? — Seu rosto se abaixou na altura do dela, um sorriso aterrorizador passou por seus lábios. Nenhum som foi ouvido — Perguntei seu nome e acho bom responder, tudo bem?

— Vanessa.

— Boa garota. A coloquem na van.

Dois homens a levantaram e sem ter tempo de perceber o que estava acontecendo, foi colocada em um banco, e antes que pudesse olhar para trás a porta foi fechada.

— É melhor ficar aí. A coisa vai ficar feia, doçura. — Um deles disse antes de sair.

Ela procurou por algo que pudesse ajudar qualquer um do grupo, até perceber que não fazia sentido, nada iria conseguir fazer com que eles escapassem daquela situação.

Ela nunca poderia imaginar que suas ações pudessem causar resultados nada bons. Nada disso estaria acontecendo se ela não tivesse seguido os homens que passaram na rua do seu prédio.

 _O sol já tinha ido embora quando ela ouviu assovios, olhou em volta e percebeu que seus amigos já estavam dormindo, foi até a janela e observou um carro parado do outro lado da rua, pensou se iria valer a pena descer três andares só para saber o que estava acontecendo. Achou melhor continuar observando, melhor ficar em segurança._

 _Gritos ecoaram pela noite e homens saíram correndo, humanos sem vida andavam em direção ao barulho._

 _— Hey, é melhor ir dormir._

 _— Shh, já vou._

E agora ela batia na porta e nas pequenas janelas da van na tentativa inútil de fazer Negan parar de machucar seu irmão.


	2. Chance

**Chance**

— Bem, você acha que isso é seguro?

— Nada mais é seguro. Vamos nos contentar com esse arranjo por esta noite, amanhã veremos. Vem, me ajude — Pablo disse tentando fechar as janelas da sala com panos escuros. Ele estava cansado, e não era o único.

Dias e dias caminhando; e matando; e fugindo da morte era exaustivo. E estavam nisso há um tempo, se escondendo de mortos vivos para não se tornarem um deles.

— Hey, encontrei alguns cobertores nos quartos, podemos arrumar os sofás e descansar por algumas horas. O chuveiro ainda cai água.

Com essa última frase, olhos se voltaram para Carlos, que descia as escadas do andar de cima da casa. Um bom banho era o que todos queriam, gelado, rápido, não importava. Tirar o cheiro de caos era necessário. Assim, um a um, não demoravam mais de dez minutos antes de voltarem e sentarem nos sofás, soltando suspiros aliviados.

Danielle, a última a voltar, sentou no canto da sala, isolando-se dos outros, logo seu choro pode ser ouvindo, e isso não era raro. Perdas eram comuns, fazia parte do cotidiano. O tempo era curto para se acostumar com a ideia de que pessoas próximas poderiam morrer, aceitar e seguir em frente era o único jeito.

Rose sentou próxima, a colocando dentro de seus braços, e embalando com frases como _vai ficar tudo bem_. Mesmo que isso fosse vago e difícil de acontecer, a vontade de acreditar em uma mentira bonita era maior, afinal a esperança era a última a ficar de pé.

Ninguém as confrontou com verdades, elas machucavam, e não eram necessárias quando se olhava em volta.

Não vai ficar tudo bem.

* * *

— Parece uma boa ideia.

— Eu não sei. E se lá tiver mais dessas coisas? Vamos conversar com os outros, veremos o que acham. Tomaremos uma decisão. Não podemos voltar para o hospital, ou virar um deles — Nathaniel disse, desviando seus olhos do cartaz, e apontando para dois mortos vivos que vinham em sua direção. Sem muito alarde, tirou a faca da cintura e caminhou até eles, não demorou muito para caírem no chão.

Se pagassem para acabar com esses não humanos, Nathaniel estaria rico. Matar essas coisas era fácil demais para ele, talvez porque já estivesse nas ruas há mais tempo que o restante do grupo. Talvez porque matar fazia parte do seu antigo trabalho, que ninguém sabia muito sobre.

Ele voltou para perto da porta do pequeno mercado, e com um chute, a abriu.

O cheiro de sangue e podridão estava grudado nas prateleiras e balcões.

Não se surpreenderam, deram de ombros e cada um foi para um lado.

Vanessa passou pelas prateleiras de biscoitos e macarrões, podendo salvar poucas coisas. Tirou a mochila das costas e colocou os alimentos nela.

A última vez que isso aconteceu, sumia de sua memória. A comida era escassa e a fome era sempre grande, por isso, toda manhã, duas pessoas do grupo saíam para procurar qualquer coisa que pudesse ser comestível.

Nathaniel a seguiu, enchendo a mochila com maços de cigarros e isqueiros.

Ela levantou seus olhos e riu nervosamente, em pleno apocalipse existiam pessoas preocupadas em sustentar seus vícios.

— O que foi? — ele disse, calmamente.

— Nada.

Depois de alguns minutos procurando mantimentos, encontraram uma porta nos fundos, ao entrarem, perceberam que se tratava de um depósito nada convidativo. Caixas e mais caixas estavam espalhadas no chão, e restos de alguma coisa enfeitava o local.

O calor estava terrível, o suor molhava as costas e deixava tudo mais desconfortável. Nathaniel passou os dedos pela testa suada, empurrando os cabelos claros para trás.

— Não acredito nisso — sua voz assustou Vanessa, que deu um passo para o lado, deixando de encarar suas costas. Pequenas garrafas de água estavam lacradas, junto com enlatados.

Se voltassem algumas semanas, uma mulher e seu filho fugiam quando encontraram o mercado em uma esquina, parecia seguro, e por ali ficaram, guardando tudo que fosse útil. E antes que a possibilidade de um escape aparecesse, suas vidas foram tiradas brutalmente.

— Pegaremos tudo.

Nathaniel revirou todas as caixas, jogando o que sua mão alcançava na mochila. O dia foi produtivo, depois de meses.

O sol ainda apontava no céu, e batia nas nucas, e não era o único a incomodar.

Mortos vivos os seguiam sem parar, mesmo com a distância aumentando a cada minuto. Vanessa olhava para a estrada e para o cartaz segurado por seus dedos, enquanto o homem alto a sua esquerda acendia o terceiro cigarro.

Durante o tempo que passavam juntos, ela nunca reclamou do cheiro que grudava em sua pele, roupas e cabelos, mesmo que a cada momento que Nathaniel tragava um cigarro, seus olhos se reviravam e um suspiro saía de sua boca. Deveria se acostumar com isso, já que o queria por perto, observar seus braços cobrindo os olhos da luz nas manhãs não era algo que desgostasse fazer.

* * *

— Finalmente — Pablo resmungou ao ver Vanessa abrindo a porta, sendo seguida por Nathaniel — Carlos e Júlio saíram a pouco tempo.

— Para onde? Sozinhos?

— Sim. Sozinhos. Foram ver onde tem hordas, e o quão seguros estamos.

— Certo — ela não queria debater, Carlos estava crescendo, isso era um fato. Não podia impedi-lo de sair para ajudar o grupo, mesmo que a preocupação tomasse conta, junto com o nervosismo.

— Trouxeram alguma coisa? — Rose pode ser ouvida da cozinha.

— Parece que arranjou algo para ocupar o tempo — Nathaniel disse entrando na cozinha e colocando a mochila em cima da mesa, Rose terminou de arrumar algumas panelas no balcão e foi abraçá-lo.

Antes que Rose pudesse dizer a frase de sempre, Vanessa bufou. Não era algo divino que os traziam de volta são e salvos. Eram suas armas e pernas.

— Orei para que voltassem com vida.

— E graças as suas orações, estamos aqui.

— Obrigado, Rose — Nathaniel disse ao mesmo tempo, abafando o sarcasmo da mulher ao seu lado — Trouxemos água, enlatados, macarrão e biscoitos.

— Isso é ótimo! Já vou preparar algo para comermos.

— Precisamos conversar.

O medo passou pelos olhos da matriarca, mas logo Vanessa estendeu-lhe o cartaz, que Nathaniel arrancara da parede do mercado mais cedo.

— Onde pegou?

— Estava numa parede. O que acha?

Rose leu o cartaz com atenção, respirando profundamente.

— Acho que é uma chance... Vamos esperar os meninos chegarem. Conversaremos mais tranquilamente. Nathaniel, vá chamar os outros, e você, me ajude com a comida.

Os enlatados estavam com um cheiro agradável quando Vanessa os abriu.

A saudade de estar com a família reunida para as refeições veio rapidamente, e rapidamente ela a mandou embora. Já fazia alguns anos que não os havia e pensar neles não iria fazer com que se materializassem em sua frente.

Vanessa levantou sua cabeça da panela quando sentiu os olhos de Rose em si.

— Disse alguma coisa?

— Sim. O que aconteceu? Está muito calada.

— Não é nada. Só estou cansada.

— Sinto esse cansaço desde que o mundo virou essa bagunça. Ninguém esperava ou percebeu isso vindo. O que me mantém viva é a vontade de reencontrar meus filhos.

— Quantos filhos tem?

— Dois. Dois rapazes lindos.

— Espero que os encontre.

— Eu também, querida. Eu também — Rose se aproximou e colocou um dos braços nas costas de Vanessa — E você? Tem alguém que te mantém viva? Que quer reencontrar?

— Não sei. Não pretendo olhar para o passado. Não acho que será possível encontrar minha família.

— Eu não achava possível os mortos levantarem das suas tumbas, e olhe de quem estamos correndo!

Ambas riram.

— E, apesar de tudo, você tem uma família — Rose disse, virando o rosto para a entrada da cozinha. Carlos, Júlio, Pablo, Danielle e Nathaniel passavam por ela.


End file.
